


Revenge

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Canon Era, Dominant Merlin, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Mordred taunts Merlin about his unrequited feelings for Arthur and goes too far. Merlin decides to teach him a lesson in a council meeting around the round table.





	Revenge

_Emrys… Emrys…_

Merlin straightened suddenly from his slump against the column behind him in the council meeting and met Mordred’s eyes as his voice sounded in his mind.

 _What?_ He asked questioningly.

 _I’m bored, Emrys. Entertain me,_ commanded Mordred.

Merlin frowned at Mordred. _No, Arthur’s holding council. Pay attention,_ he told him.

 _But Meeerlin, Leon’s speaking. He’ll be droning on about crops for ages yet._ Mordred smirked at Merlin. _Maybe I should talk about all the things I’d do to you, given half the chance. How I’d corner you in an alcove in one of the corridors. Press myself against you, slip my hand inside your…_

The images of Mordred fisting his cock in the corridors slammed vividly into Merlin’s mind and he almost gasped out loud . He swallowed before he narrowed his eyes at Mordred, reprimanding him sharply. _No. Stop it, Mordred._

 _Please,_ Mordred snorted him. _Like I haven’t seen the way you’ve been looking at me. You want me, Emrys._

 _You’re wrong._ Merlin insisted.

Mordred‘s laugh echoed in his head. _I bet you’re already half-hard aren’t you, Emrys._

Merlin frowned again and stared straight in front of him, intently studying the tapestry on the wall. Refusing to give Mordred the satisfaction of reacting to him.

 _I wish you’d let me in,_ Mordred says wistfully _I would worship you, appreciate you. I understand you, what you’ve done. What you sacrifice everyday. I would get down on my knees before you. Run my hands up your thighs…_

Merlin shifted slightly, trying to subtly rearrange himself. Gods above, he must be desperate if Mordred can get him hard in so few words. He could see Mordred smirking at him again out the corner of his eye.

 _You’re wasting your time waiting for Arthur, you know. He’s made his choice. He chose Gwen. He’s chosen to deny what he wants. He won’t change._ Mordred sounds sad and sympathetic. _Don’t deny yourself pleasure for him. Think of what we could do for each other, to one another._

Merlin glared over at Mordred. _Mordred, I’m warning you… If you don’t stop this right now. I’ll make you regret it._

 _Please do,_ replied Mordred. _I look forward to it. What are you going to do, Merlin? Tie me up? Spank me?_

Merlin actually made an anguished noise outloud.

Arthur’s head whipped around. “Merlin, if you can’t keep quiet, the least make sure my cup is full!” He snapped.

Merlin immediately stepped forward and picked up the pitcher, hoping his cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt. “Yes, Sire” he muttered mulishly. He tipped the pitcher to pour more wine into his cup when the cup suddenly lurched forward so that he was pouring wine all over the table.

“Merlin, you IDIOT! Can’t you do anything?” yelled Arthur.

“So sorry, My Lord,” he apologised, flushing with embarrassment as he pulled off his neckerchief to mop up the mess and glanced up to glare over at Mordred. _You’ll pay for that,_ he tells him.

“Just leave it, Merlin. Go stand by the column over there, if you think you can manage that without messing it up,” says Arthur pointing angrily at a nearby column.

Merlin goes and leans against the column, head ducked, hands clasped behind his back, the picture of a perfect servant. But his mouth is a hard line.

Arthur motioned for Leon to continue and Merlin waited until the attention was back on Leon before he glanced over at Mordred.

Mordred shifted suddenly in his chair as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his legs and smooth their way up his shins, knees and thighs. He sat straighter in his chair and tried to school his face as the phantom hands traveled higher and wrapped themselves around his hips. _Remember, you asked for this,_ Emrys’ voice whispered into his ear, his breath hot on his ear, as if he were standing right there next to him. A delicious shiver traveled down Mordred’s spine.

He jerked suddenly in his seat as he felt the same hot breath ghost over his cock inside his breeches. Fingers grasped at the base and pumped up and down slowly. Mordred glanced over at Merlin who lifted his head slightly smirking at him beneath his lashes. His eyes flashed gold at the same time that Mordred felt a hot, wet mouth slide down his cock. Mordred bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying not to make a sound. The mouth slid up, sucking firmly, a hand cupped his balls and he gasped out loud. His normally pale face was bright red with mortification. The mouth on his cock stilled.

“Mordred?” Asks Leon. “Are you quite well?”

Mordred takes a few moments to focus on what he’s saying. “Oh. I- I- Yes, f-fine.”

“Are you sure Mordred? If you’re unwell you should leave and get some rest,” insists Arthur.

 _Don’t you dare leave_. Emrys’ voice said in his ear.

“Nu-no. I’m p-perfectly fine, My Lord.”

“Very well. Sir Geraint, your report from the Northern Plains.” Arthur nods his head in Geraint’s direction.

 _You will stay here, just as you are for the rest of this meeting_. Merlin tells him.

Mordred spends the rest of the meeting trying not to squirm as Emrys’ magic surrounds his cock, every time he does squirm he feels a scraping of teeth against his cock. He bites his lip so hard he draws blood and as soon as the meeting is over he rushes from the room, glad that his chain mail helps cover his obvious arousal. He makes straight for his chambers.

 _Don’t you DARE do that again_. Merlin’s voice echoed in his head as he hurried from the room.


End file.
